This invention concerns a trap, and more particularly a slug trap adapted to hold bait which kills slugs on the bait being consumed.
There are a variety of poisoness slug baits on the market which are enticing to slugs and cause death on being consumed. Unfortunately, however, such baits are attractive to birds, small animals, and even dogs, and will produce sickness or death in such animals if consumed in any quantity. As a consequence, persons who are concerned with the environment and the safety of animal life are reluctant to use such baits.
An additional problem accompanying the use of such baits is that most tend to disintegrate rather rapidly under repeated soaking with water. As a result, in areas of the country where rain is prevalent, or in garden areas that are frequently watered or irrigated, slug bait used retains its effectiveness only for a limited period of time.
A need, therefore, arises for a slug trap device constructed in such a fashion as to hold a quantity of bait with such out of the reach of birds and small animals, and with such effectively shielded from the rain, the bait nevertheless being easily reachable by slugs and offering an enticing lure to slugs.
Generally, therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a slug trap which meets the foregoing requirements in a highly practical and satisfactory manner.
More specifically, an object of the invention is the provision of a slug trap which features a hollow body for holding the slug bait and an entrance to such body whereby slugs may have access to the bait projecting upwardly from the underside of the body and defined by a tunnel-forming wall that communicates with the body interior.
A further object is to provide a slug trap including a hollow body for holding the slug bait where the trap is adapted to be supported on the ground with the body thereof slightly above ground level. This construction, and an entrance to the trap through the bottom of the trap, provides easy access for slugs to the trap while preventing birds and animals from having access to the bait. Slugs are enticed to the bait by the smell of the bait and also by the fact that the underside of the body is shaded from the sun and offers an enticing environment for the slugs.
These and other objects and advantages are attained by the invention, which is described herein below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: